plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Invisi-ghoul
Invisi-ghoul is the sixth mini-game, a conveyor-belt level unlocked by completing Adventure Mode and three other mini-games. It takes place in the Pool area at night with all of the zombies invisible. Items from the zombies, such as Ice Trails from Zombonis and buckets and roadcones falling off from zombies, will be visible for a short time. Even though this level takes place in the Pool at night, there is no fog, as the zombies are invisible, which would render fog useless. Icons Invisi.png|PC Icon Invisi Xbox.png|XBox Live Arcade Icon Invisi DS.png|DS Icon Invisi-iPad.png|iPad Icon Invisi ios.png|iPhone/Android Icon Plants *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Ice-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Kernel-pult Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zomboni *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Zombie Yeti* Note: The * indicates zombies which will not appear until you have encountered them. Strategies The Garden Rake is very helpful for this level, as it provides you with time to set up your defenses so you can have weapons in every lane to protect from possible zombies. Listen and look for small details for clues as to what zombies are on the screen and where they are. So don't turn off your sound, as the sound is important for identifying zombies; it is possible to tell what or where a zombie is when the projectiles hit. For example, Conehead Zombies make a dull thudding sound when hit by peas and Buckethead Zombies make a metallic clang. Peas cause a splatting explosion that lets you identify sounds. If a pea hits a zombie near the beginning of the lane, and the next pea hits much farther into the row, the zombie must be a fast zombie, either a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Flag Zombie or Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Save your Squash for either as a last resort or to kill Zombonis. The Zombonis, if ignored, can destroy an entire row without much help, paving the way for a Zombie Bobsled Team or other zombie right behind. Kernel-pults should be spread across all rows evenly. The Butter will not only freeze the targeted zombie in place, but will also signal you where a zombie is for a few seconds. Only double up Kernel-pults if you have more than one in every lane. Some Zombies also alert the player that they are coming by making distinctive sounds or actions. Jack-in-the-Box Zombies make music, Dolphin Rider Zombies make a distinctive cry before entering, and Zombonis have an engine noise and leave an ice trail. In addition, if a zombie enters the pool, there will be a small splash, which alerts the player there is a zombie entering the pool. Even though the zombies are invisible, you can see their headwear (if they have any) and arms come off when they have lost enough health, and their heads visibly fall off when they have been defeated. With the use of the Ice-shroom, ice forms around the zombies' feet, making you not only aware of their location, but also giving you time to set up defenses in certain lanes. This does not apply to Zombies in the pool, but does apply to zombies on land. In the XBLA, PS3, and PS Vita versions, the game is made much easier because all Zombies still shake the bushes when they enter. Gallery Invisible.JPG|By Someone456 Floating_Butter.png|A Floating Butter! Zomboni Smoke.JPG|Zomboni's smoke Trivia *The picture for Invisi-ghoul on PC and DS is a picture of a splash in the pool, a great way to know Ducky Tube Zombie or Dolphin Rider Zombie is coming. *This Mini-game takes place in the Pool at night, but there is no fog. The only other Mini-game that takes place in the backyard at night with no fog is Dark Stormy Night (hidden Mini-game). *When a zombie loses its headwear, arm or head, it will become visible. *Invisi-ghoul is a portmanteau on "invisible" and "ghoul". *The first zombie coming is usually a Conehead Zombie, contrary to most levels where the first zombie coming is a normal Zombie. **However, sometimes you'll get two normal zombies to start with, instead of one Conehead Zombie. *Sometimes, in the DS version, there is a glitch that when a Zomboni appears, an Ice Trail suddenly appears, and the player plants a Squash right in the middle of the Zomboni, the Squash might not squash the Zomboni, instead it stands right there, on the Ice Trail, or hitting zombies behind it. on a Zomboni's Ice Trail.]] *This Mini-game possibly explains that the Fog on fog levels is from a Fog Machine, for, if it were to be from natural events, the Fog would still appear. *When an Ice-shroom immobilizes all zombies on the screen, there are ice crystals found at the zombies leg, letting you know where they are. **The Kernel-pult's butter also has the same effect. *The first two plants are always Peashooter and Ice-shroom, in that order. *It is possible that Jack-in-the-Box Zombie won't appear in this level. See also *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode *Survival Mode Category:Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Fog Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Fog Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies